A small light
by ciaro
Summary: This is a sweet yaoi. About a guy named Cia and Super Buu. One day while walking home, Cia is attached by a wanted rapist, only to be saved by accident by Super Buu. Because he was HUNGRY! But as Cia smiles something in Buu slowly starts to change.


Hewwo everyonehuggies to all

Thank you for all the Kaleido Star reviews for my poem together always and forever.

Ok Now this time I am writing a DragonballZ fic

It's a yaoi about Super Buu and myself.

giggles alittle he's handsome to me My friends always says I am weird but I'm sweet caring and kind.

It's rated teen Here we go! Please Enjoy the first chapter.

Yaoi story

A small light

By: Ciaro

Chapter 1

A loner finds a friend

It's evening as everyon else is leaving from school as the bell rings loudly. A young teenager wearing a baby blue shirt with khacki pants and a panda bear bag on his back turns left from the street. He smiles happily as his day is good in every way, as he giggles while waving at his friends to have a good day.

My name is ciaro and I just ahd a great day, because we saw dophins when we wnt to the zoo. I love dolphins, as he giggles as he skips home down the yellowbrick road.

Huh? as Ciaro hears a noise coming from an alley, as he stops and sees a person eating some food, as the persons eyes turn red as e gulps a little before turning around to leave.

A hand grabs him and pulls him back into the alley, where do you think your going? a dark voice says, as he rubs up my shirt. Oh such a soft body, as he turns me aorund and examines Ciaro. Such beautiful brown eyes, ong eyelashes, plush brown skin, and a nice ass the guy says rubbing across Ciaros butt. Let me go Ciaro screams! as the guy smacks him hard. Shut up your mine boy! as suddenly Ciaro's shirt is ripped as he cried and screams No!

As, a loud yell is heard as a foot slightly misses Ciaro's head kicking the guy in the face, as there stood a Pink build alien with no shirt on and sagging pants a little below the waistline as he breathed heavy, as a men with cheesestains all over his shirt appeared from the shadows and put a gun up to the new figure. Ciaro looked at the figure, who is he, as a bullet was fired as the figurewatched the bullets bounce off of his tall framed body and hit te guy in the shhoulder a she screamed in pain.

I'm hungry, the pink figure said rubbing his stomach, as suddenly a long pink tentacle rose up and flashed purple as Ciaro screamed a sapurple light lit up thealley.

Ciaro opened his eyes and saw the guy who tried to rape him no more, as he saw a candy bar labeled milk chocalate, as the figure reached down still breathing hard. As he gulped it down. and screamed loudly as air shot out from him, as he burped loudly. The pink figure heard Ciaro, as he turned around and looked at him. Food?... he said as his tentacle was about to lift at Ciaro, as he was stopped as Ciaro hugged him. Thank you very much for saving me, as Ciaro planted a kiss on his cheek before smiling and walking off. Oh, I forgot my name is Ciaro and yours? Ciaro asked happily, as the pink figure blinked at what just happened and said Buu.

Pickaboo giggled ciaro, as buu started getting angry as aura went all around him. Oh I am very soory Buu I was just kidding, as Ciaro smiled as Buu looked at his smiling face and slowly calmed down. I'm hungry! Need food Buu said constantly as he lloked around and saw a cat as his tentacle lifted. Oh please don't! yelled Ciaro, running in front of the cat and putting his hands out in a stop pose.

Please don't hurt this cat! I know do you like pizza?smiled Ciaro, as Buu thought to himself as he remembered Pizza. Pizza! he asked?. "He must not know, but that's ok Ill show him Ciaro thought to himself. As he said please follow me Ciaro asked as Buu walked beside him. He looked at Ciaro slowly, as his saw his smiling face as Buu got angry as he thought of Goku as he started growling as Ciaro looked at him, as he looked at Ciaro as he looked sad with worry as he asked whats wrong?

Buu shook his head as Ciaro slowly said ok, as they headed for the Pizza parlor.

"He is different," a voice said from a shadow. Who is? another voice asked, as he looked and saw Ciaro as they walked and talked little by little as Buu was quiet alil, as he looked shy.

Hmph I see... Buu must have no connections with htis boy... when he is alone

KILL HIM! a voice said as it played over and over again.

Hey stop the recorder the other evil voice said, as it turned off.

Buu looked at Ciaro's face... He smiles alot and likes me even though I may kill him later today... I'll play along for now then find and kill Goku,Gohan and Gotenks he said with a msirk on his face slowly, as he ran into the door closing on him, as people laughed, as Ciaro looked sadly and held on to his arm and looked in his red pain filled eyes, and asked if he was ok? as Buu turned his head as his face turned red...

What! What is this? feeling...

Chapter 1 Done

I know it's a shorter chapter But I will have 4 chapters done soon.

WHat do you think? Many typos? I loved it, it's sweet tale of love.

blushes

Please send review.

Chapter 2

Roses and thorns

coming soon...

Buu: Why did you do that for? I couldve killed him

Ciaro: I'm sorry... please forgive me

Goku: Buu your reign of terror is over!

Buu: I fight for no one... but myself.

Ciaro: Is it true that I'm scared to know of his past or is it that I'm gaining feelings for him? tears rain down like fears inside the heart soul and mind... Will I ever defeat mine?


End file.
